Tout est à refaire
by chance-a-4-feuille
Summary: OS Juste après la guerre, Hermione regarde les ruines de Poudlard.ELle cherche les morts avec les survivants et se rend compte que ce qui compte le plus c'est d'être ensemble, avec les autres et ce quoi qu'il arrive. Ou pourquoi il faut continuer à vivre.


**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Je reviens avec mon premier OS sans pour autant arrêter mes deux autres fics. Celui-ci parle des sentiments d'Hermione après la guerre et de ses motivations pour continuer à vivre et pour tout reconstruire. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'histoire d'amour à proprement parler bien que l'on retrouve le couple Harry/Ginny et Ron/Hermione. Mais c'est plus un Os sur l'amour et l'entraide.**

**Merci à AliceDansLaLune qui a accepté de devenir ma bêta reader et grâce à laquelle vous allez pouvoir lire un texte sans mes fautes d'orthographes ^^**

**Disclamer: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de J..**

**Je modifie juste un peu la fin du 7. (pas grand chose et j'explique pourquoi à la fin du chapitre :))**

**Voilou! Bonne lecture à tous!=)**

Les larmes perlaient sur ses joues sans que rien ne puisse les arrêter. Elle regardait ce qu'il restait de son enfance. Ses parents ne se souvenaient pas d'elle, elle s'était ôtée de leur mémoire pour les protéger de la guerre qui affluait dans son monde. Ce qu'il restait de sa vie, c'étaient les pierres qui jonchaient le sol, la poussière qui étouffait l'atmosphère et le silence angoissant qui régnait tout autour. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que c'était ça, ses souvenirs… Des ruines, rien de plus qu'un amas de ruines sous lesquelles se trouvaient les corps des personnes qu'elle avait côtoyées depuis ses onze ans. C'est pourquoi elle trouvait encore la force d'avancer. Elle voulait retrouver ses amis pour qu'ils puissent être libres dans leur mort. Ils méritaient des funérailles. Ils étaient des héros, morts avant d'avoir pu être reconnus. Mais elle, elle ne les oublierait jamais. Elle était comme eux, la seule différence qui les séparait c'était sa vie. Elle était vivante, sans rien avoir fait de plus qu'eux. Harry aussi était là avec elle. Elle le voyait retourner les pierres. Il cherchait lui aussi, les gens qui méritaient mieux que les décombres. Hermione cherchait tout particulièrement Ron. Son meilleur ami venait de disparaître. Lui aussi avait survécu à la bataille et elle remercia Merlin de lui avoir laissé ses frères, parce que c'est ainsi qu'elle les considérait. Mais la disparition soudaine de son rouquin l'inquiétait profondément même si elle ne voulait pas le montrer. Harry ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Personne n'avait revu Ginny depuis la fin de la bataille et il n'arrêterait pas ses recherches sans l'avoir retrouvé. Hermione se sentait triste pour lui. L'amour qu'il ressentait pour la plus jeune des Weasley ne méritait pas de disparaître de cette manière. Le sol était fouillé très rapidement par l'élu mais il priait Merlin et n'importe qui d'autre pour qu'il ne la retrouve pas morte. Hermione voyait les larmes perler sur ses joues et ça elle ne le supportait pas. Comment pouvait-on le faire pleurer lui ? Personne n'avait le droit de le faire souffrir davantage. Il avait déjà vécu les pires horreurs qu'une vie peut promettre, personne ne devait aggraver ses souffrances. La jeune fille s'approcha doucement du brun et lui attrapa la main. Il resserra l'étreinte mais ne la regardait toujours pas. Il cherchait une mèche rouge, n'importe où, mais il en avait besoin. C'était le feu qui réchauffait son cœur. L'amour ça existe, Harry et Ginny en étaient la preuve vivante. Hermione lui frotta l'épaule pour le réconforter puis le laissa reprendre ses recherches. Pour sa part, elle préféra changer de zone. Elle ne trouvait plus rien que des Mangemorts et elle ne voulait pas en revoir un seul. Harry continuait à fouiller pendant qu'elle partait vers les débris de bois et de pierres qu'étaient devenus la cabane de Hagrid. Les sanglots réapparurent aussitôt lorsqu'elle se rappela de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ici. Elle retourna les tuiles qui s'éparpillaient et découvrit un crochet de basilic. Ron était donc passé par là. Il fallait absolument qu'elle le retrouve, juste pour se rassurer. Elle scruta tous les alentours et se rapprocha de la forêt interdite. Une ombre s'approcha d'elle et elle saisit sa baguette tout en se reculant doucement. Elle n'avait pas la force de se battre de nouveau. S'il avait survécu un Mangemort alors ce serait lui qui lui survivrait encore ce soir là. Mais la silhouette paraissait familière à Hermione et malgré tout ce qu'elle s'était interdite, elle espéra.

Le temps lui sembla infini pendant que la personne s'approchait d'elle, elle retint son souffle quand il arriva à la lisière de la forêt et hurla lorsqu'elle la reconnu. Elle sauta dans les bras de Ginny qui semblait exténuée. Celle-ci la serra rapidement contre son cœur avant de la tirer vers elle et de se mettre à courir vers le centre de la forêt. Déconcertée, Hermione se décida tout de même à la suivre et se précipita derrière elle. Au bout de dix minutes de course, Ginny changea de cap et longea le parc à l'abri des regards. Hermione sentait qu'elle essayait juste de ne pas se faire repérer parce qu'elle avait peur des Mangemorts mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce que sa meilleure amie pouvait bien lui vouloir. La rouquine changea une nouvelle fois de direction et revint vers la lisière de la forêt, juste devant le saule Cogneur. Et alors Hermione se rappela que son ancien professeur de potion était mort à l'intérieur. Mais alors pourquoi Ginny l'emmenait-elle ici. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui. A moins que… Elle lança un regard interrogateur à son amie qui acquiesça. Alors la brune pressa le pas et se retrouva devant le professeur ensanglanté. Elle examina très rapidement les plaies puis lança des sorts qu'elle avait lus dans des livres de médicologie. Le sang cessa peu à peu de couler et coagula. Le pouls était très faible mais toujours là. Hermione le fit ensuite léviter pour le transporter vers le château. Enfin, ce qu'il en restait. Mme Pomfresh s'occupait des blessés, se faisant aider par les élèves et professeurs en bon état. Hermione s'approcha d'elle en portant Rogue avec sa baguette et le laissa reposer sur un tapis où l'infirmière vint tout de suite lui promulguer des soins adaptés.

Les deux jeunes sorcières se reculèrent alors pour la laisser travailler. Hermione demanda alors à Ginny d'aller rejoindre Harry qui la cherchait vers les ruines de la Grande Salle. Elle se précipita vers l'endroit indiqué les larmes aux yeux. Hermione s'assit sur un talus à l'écart et ferma les yeux. Les larmes avaient fini de couler sur ses joues et elle devait se reprendre. La vie continuait malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé et la cause pour laquelle ces camarades étaient morts n'était autre que celle d'une vie heureuse et dénué du monstre qu'était Voldemort. La guerre était finie et aujourd'hui les survivants devaient tout reconstruire.

La jeune fille se releva doucement et alla rejoindre l'aile Est du château. Elle monta les marches en faisant attention de ne pas faire écrouler les escaliers. Elle découvrit le corps inerte de Padma Patil et elle eut une pensée pour sa sœur jumelle Parvati. Ils avaient séparé les familles. Georges aussi venait de perdre son frère. Elle la fit léviter et la conduit dans le grand hall où étaient entreposés morts et blessés, puis elle entreprit de remonter les escaliers. Des pierres se détachèrent au passage de la jeune fille. Elle s'accrocha à une planche de bois qui dépassait et utilisa les forces qui lui restaient pour remonter. Elle dénicha encore d'autres corps tels que celui de Lavande Brown, de Pansy Parkinson, de Colin Crivey et d'autres élèves dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom. Elle reconnut des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et pensa à Lupin. Son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait rendu l'âme en même temps que sa femme et avait laissé derrière lui, un tout petit bébé, Teddy Lupin. Le petit se retrouvait orphelin dès sa naissance, tout comme Harry. La situation se répétait encore une fois, le seul membre qui subsistait dans sa famille était son parrain. De la même manière Harry avait eu Sirius. Mais cette fois-ci celui qui avait causé le décès des parents d'Harry et de Ted était mort en laissant des centaines de cadavres derrière lui. Voldemort avait quitté ce monde en se tuant lui-même. L'orgueil l'avait poussé à jeter l'Avada sur Harry qui n'avait rien fait d'autre que de se protéger. Une nouvelle fois, le maléfice s'était retourné contre son auteur. Mais ça, ça ne se répéterait pas une troisième fois. C'était définitivement terminé, fini. La vie recommençait, l'aurore pointait à l'horizon et les nuages s'éclipsaient peu à peu.

De loin, Hermione voyait Harry et Ginny s'enlacer. Elle ne pouvait voir distinctement leur visage mais elle était certaine qu'ils pleuraient. De joie et de peine, d'amour et de souffrance, de retrouvailles et de pertes. Elle entendit du bruit derrière elle et se retourna sans lever sa baguette. Ron se tenait devant elle. Blessé et les yeux rouges. Des traces humides restaient apparentes sur son visage et sa peau était plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Elle vint se blottir dans ses bras et mit toute son amitié dans cette étreinte. De longs sanglots silencieux coupaient leur respiration mais aucun des deux n'y faisait réellement attention. Leurs bras se faisaient étouffants, serrant le plus forts possible pour ne plus jamais avoir à se quitter. Alors, Hermione releva la tête et attrapa le menton de Ron. Elle l'embrassa avec toute sa douceur et sa tendresse et ses larmes se partagèrent avec celles de son ami. Leur étreinte était une promesse. Une promesse d'amour et de vie, de renouveau et de sécurité. Ils étaient deux mais ne faisaient qu'un. La vie ne serait plus jamais pareille. Aujourd'hui, Ron et Hermione se promirent de la rendre meilleure, ensemble, comme ils l'avaient toujours été sans en être conscient. La guerre avait volé leur enfance, leur adolescence. Mais elle n'avait pas enlevé l'autre.

Hermione reposa sa tête sur les épaules de Ron et ses battements de cœur ralentirent. Elle retrouva une respiration normale et sourit tendrement à Ron, qui le lui rendit. Il attrapa sa main et l'emmena vers sa sœur. Hermione transporta les corps qu'elle avait retrouvés avec elle et les déposa dans la Grande Salle. Le rouquin se précipita dans les bras de Ginny et ensemble, ils allèrent retrouver leur famille, auprès de Fred.

Harry les rejoignit mal à l'aise. Le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'il se sentait responsable de ces décès. Mais il n'y était pour rien, il avait sauvé le monde des sorciers. Tous ceux qui étaient morts dans cette bataille à Poudlard en auraient été parfaitement conscients. Hermione savait que malgré la tristesse de la famille des défunts, aucun ne tenait Harry pour responsable. L'unique cause de ce désastre était Voldemort.

Hermione préféra s'éclipser et sortit dans le parc pour apercevoir le lever du soleil. Cette fois-ci, tout les corps avaient été retrouvés. Il restait à tout reconstruire. Le jour se levait et la vie recommençait. Le nouveau départ était là, à quelques minutes à peine. Hermione fut rejointe par ses amis, puis par tous les survivants. Le soleil apparaissait derrière la montagne. C'était le moment. La jeune femme leva sa baguette vers le ciel et décrivit un cercle avec celle-ci. Le château s'illumina un peu à cause du soleil. Les autres survivants imitèrent Hermione. La lumière prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur sur les ruines. Quand il les recouvrit entièrement, ils lancèrent tous un jet de lumière pour montrer leur espoir de l'avenir, comme un symbole. C'était aussi un hommage à tous les morts, à tous les blessés, et à tous ceux qui venaient de perdre quelqu'un. Le parc, ainsi illuminé, reprenait des allures d'autrefois. Alors, dans un dernier mouvement coordonné, tous se retournèrent et jetèrent des sortilèges sur le château pour lui redonner une forme. McGonagall leur montra comment faire et au bout de deux heurs, l'aile Est du château était à nouveau debout.

Alors oui, tout reconstruire allait être dur, long et éprouvant. Tout était à refaire. Les efforts allaient devoir se multiplier pour faire renaître ce château et pour reconstruire leur vie mais ils allaient y arriver, ensemble. Voilà ce qui leur avait permis de survivre. Voilà ce qui leur permettrait de tout réparer et de continuer leur vie. Ils étaient ensembles, tous unis, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire et à jamais. Pour toujours ensembles et unis. Les Longdubat avaient été tués alors qu'ils défendaient le monde des sorciers. Lily Evans s'était sacrifiée par amour. Rogue s'était mis en danger à chaque instant de sa vie par amour pour Lily. Sirius était mort pour sauver Harry. Albus Dumbledore l'avait toujours dit et il était mort pour protéger Drago Malfoy. Remus, Tonks, Fred, Padma, Severus, qui n'avait pas survécu malgré les soins, et tous ceux qui étaient morts aujourd'hui, tous avaient luttés ensemble, à des époques différentes, tous avaient aidés Harry à vaincre le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. Ensemble pour toujours et à jamais, au-delà de la mort et de toutes les souffrances, au-delà de la haine et de l'envie de violence, au-delà du mal et du bien. Tous pour des causes différentes mais tous malgré tout. C'est ça l'amour, le plus grand pouvoir que l'homme puisse jamais avoir. Le plus grand pouvoir qui existe dans le monde. Le plus grand trésor de l'humanité, de chaque personne sur cette Terre. Celle qui avait terrassé Tom Jédusor pour son égoïsme et sa haine envers chaque chose.

L'amour, que chacun ressent différemment, chaque jour, chaque seconde plus forte que tout. Celle qui nous maintient en vie, celle qui nous protège et nous donne la force de vivre. Tout simplement de vivre avec les autres et de tout surmonter ensemble.

**Voilà voilà. J'avais l'idée qui me trottait dans la tête et donc hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^ Bien pas bien? =)**

**Donc je disais un petit changement. Rogue ne meurt pas dans la cabane hurlante pour montrer que même sans avoir vu ses souvenirs, Ginny essaie de l'aider. C'est pour renforcer le sentiment d'entraide :)**

**bsx**


End file.
